Fate
by Decepshun
Summary: Fate works strangely; one moment can change your entire life. What if Hermione hadn’t gone looking for Neville Longbottom’s toad, thus not entering Harry and Ron’s compartment? What if she just sat down in any random compartment…? BHr, DHr R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Fate**

**By**- Promise Me Please/ Decephsun

**Summary-** Fate works strangely; one moment could change your entire life. What if Hermione hadn't gone looking for Neville Longbottom's toad, and thus not entering Harry and Ron's compartment? What if she just sat down in any random compartment… how would her life change?

**Genre-** Adventure-Romance

**Rated-** T (13 )

**Disclaimer-** If I owned _Harry Potter_, I would be filthy rich, which I am… not. (Bottom line: "No, I do not own _Harry Potter_, you prat.")

**Author's Notes**- This is my first _Harry Potter _fic, so please don't flame. Or I'll be forced to write this super-long thingamabob about how stupid and disgusting flames are. (Hmm… stupid? Yes. Disgusting? I think not… XD). Also, if you ARE flaming, please keep it moderate enough, as in 'oh yeah… this fic isn't the best. You could write better' not 'eww!!11!!!1! this fic is so unpwnsome like dont ever write like again'.

Or maybe just review with CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, because yes, I know… I am 'not as good a write as J.K. Rowling'- if I were, why the hell do you think I'm typing stories on and not selling mass books (and getting rich and famous)? And no, it will not really help and be constructive criticism if you say 'this plot is overly riddled with clichés. It's stupid. Please get a beta and never submit anything like this again.'

Well, please enjoy the story and review!!! (I love reviews)

-

- **Chapter One -**

_Hogwarts_

Hermione Granger was neither remarkable in beauty or remarkable in 'people skills', (as her sister, Millie, would put it) but she was remarkable in the way that her work was always well done, and the fact that she loved reading, and spent many long hours in the library, going through many old volumes of who-knows-what. She had a content home-life, with her parents, and her older sister, Millie, although sometimes she wondered if she was adopted- her sister was gorgeous, with her long, silky blonde hair and clear blue eyes, while she had wavy brown hair (which wasn't as flattering as it looked on her mother) and brown eyes.

Her friends at school- she had few, and cherished the few she had.

She loved spending her Saturday or Sunday in the library, reading whatever she could get her hands on- Hermione usually had finished her homework long before it was due, giving her lots of time to do whatever she wanted, which usually was curling up by her room's bay windows and reading.

One Saturday, however, was different. It started out the same, with Hermione waking up and opening her windows slightly, breathing in the aroma of her mother's flower gardens. Just like every Saturday, Millie groaned a little, muttering, "'Mione, don't open the window. I hate that cold breeze…" Of course, Hermione concluded, as always, Millie was still half-asleep and didn't realize what she was saying. So she left the window open.

Like every other Saturday, she knocked softly on her parents' door, and when no one answered, decided to tape a note on their door.

After that, she returned to the room she shared with Millie, and finding her somewhat awake, grinned at her. "Morning, Millie," Hermione said to her sister, making a little small talk.

"Hello, 'Mione," Millie replied, sticking to that childish nickname. She smiled, hand-combing through her tangled blond hair. "Hand me a comb, will you?" As Hermione fumbled through Millie's extensive, always-growing makeup bag, Millie yawned a little, and rubbed her eyes. "Actually, Hermione, you can go ahead to the library. I'll find it myself."

Hermione, like always, grinned and pecked her sister's cheek. She slipped on a random t-shirt and jeans, and headed out the door, to the library, not really bothering to ask how Millie knew where she was headed.

Because it was how every Saturday began.

-

As Hermione entered the library, she breathed in the musty smell of old books, and smiled to herself- a faint smile that seemed to say 'this is my little secret'. She greeted the librarian, a small Italian woman with beautiful dark hair: "Hello!"

"Ciao, signorinella," the woman said, smiling at her. "Same place again?" By that, she meant the back-section of the library, where Hermione always sat, reading hours after hours after hours. Hermione nodded at her statement, and started going to said section. She stopped in tracks when she realized someone else was there. (Guess that means no more singing in the back-section for you, Hermione! XD)

Hermione cocked her head a little, but heeded the person no more, as she grabbed a random book off the shelf and sat down at a table and started to read. _'The History of Magic and Such: By A.D._' Hermione snorted a little at the cheesy title, but decided to continue reading, anyway. _'Magic- what is it really? What are the different magical creatures in our world? To understand this, you must understand…_' The introduction was getting a little bit boring, Hermione thought to herself, and placed the book back on the shelf, just as the other person did.

The other person, Hermione realized as she took a closer look at him, was a boy about her age, with dark hair, and bluish-purple eyes, and olive skin- perhaps he was Italian? He was sort of cute, anyway. She blinked a few times. What? Did she really just say that? Hermione shook her head a little, as if to rid herself of these thoughts and took another book off the shelf.

"Why are you doing that?" the boy asked, taking a book himself. Hermione looked up from reading the summary of the book on the back, and blinked. "What?"

"You know," he said, as he brushed away the long front hair from blocking his view, "_that._" When Hermione blinked again, he added, "Taking random books off the shelf, reading them, and taking another random book."

Hmm.

-

- Hermione's POV -

"You know… _that._" He said, and I blinked a little. What on earth was he talking about? "Taking random books off the shelf reading them, and taking another random book."

'Well,' I felt like saying as my anger boiled up for some complete stranger, 'Who cares?' but I prided myself in being calm… most of the time, anyway. So I just ignored him and continued reading the book that I was holding. "Seriously," the boy pressed, "Isn't sort of a waste of time?" I slammed the book on the table.

"Look, you," I said, gritting my teeth to control my anger, "I don't even know your name, you don't know mine and therefore, you have no right to just ask stupid questions like that."

"Blaise. Blaise Zabini."

He caught me off-guard. What the hell was he talking about? "What?" I asked dumbly as he smiled- or perhaps smirked- a little. "Blaise," he repeated, condescendingly, as if he was talking to a little child, "that's my name."

"And who said I don't know your name? It's Hermione Granger, isn't it?"

I was so dumbfounded that he knew my name that I didn't even think of calling him a stalker; I just sat there, staring off into the distance.

Which was somewhat stupid. So after snapping to my senses, I decided to apologize to the boy, Blaise, when I realized he was gone. Not like 'oh, I'm going to leave gone'. Because if he left, I would be able to hear it. It was more like the 'disappear into thin air' gone. But that would be magic.

And magic isn't real… right?

-

- Third Person POV -

"Hermione… letter for you," Millie said to Hermione, as she noticed her walk into the room they shared. "It says 'Hogwarts' on it. You don't reckon it's a prank, do you?"

Hermione trudged over to her bed, lay down and sighed. "Read it to me, would you?" Millie tore the letter open. "'Dear Hermione Granger, you have been accepted to Hogwarts School for Wizardry. Please buy the following things…' and then there's this long list of things. It's a prank, right? Anyway, who's Blaise Zabini?"

At the mention of the name, Hermione sat straight up. "What? Where'd you hear _that_?" Her eyes were widened, as she stared at her sister.

"Mom said he called, looking for you," Millie said, her voice turning honeyed as she added: "Who is he, your boyfriiiieeeennnd?" Hermione smiled at her sister's childish antics, and replied that no, he was not, in fact, her boyfriend. But left it at that. Perhaps she had left something at the library and he had called to tell her? But anyway, she could go back tomorrow.

Hermione took the letter from 'Hogwarts', and read it over, confirming it was probably a prank, but kept it… just in case.

-

In the middle of dinner, the doorbell rang. Hermione, half-expecting it to be Blaise, told her parents that she'd answer the door.

"All right, dear," her mother said, as she took another bit of potato.

The person at the door turned out to be an old man with a long, snow-white beard. "Hello, young lady. I am Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. I presume that you got the letter today, yes?" Dumbledore raised a single brow as he looked questioningly at her.

"Y-yes," she said, "when does school start?"

Dumbledore had a small smile on his face. "Look in the letter."

And then he was gone. Poof. Just like that. Hermione banged her head on a nearby wall. Her life defied all logic.

-

_- Weeks Later… -_

At the train station, Hermione looked around for a 'Platform 9 ¾", unsuccessfully, for she couldn't find it. She glanced at her watch. "Omigod," she muttered to herself, "the train's leaving soon!" Hermione glanced around at the signs, frantically, scurrying around, asking people (who replied with 'Platform 9 ¾? What sort of prank is that, missy?')… When she spotted Blaise- the boy she had met in the library.

"Blaise!" she called out, glad to see someone she knew. Blaise turned around, his face lighting up a little to see her. "Do you know where Platform 9 ¾ is? I'm beginning to think it's a joke."

Blaise grinned a little at her. "So you're going to Hogwarts, too?" Hermione nodded, a little impatient. "Okay, just go through Platform 9 and Platform 10." Hermione cocked her head a little: "Wait… isn't that stone?"

Blaise ignored the question (or perhaps he hadn't hear it) and smiled. "See you at Hogwarts!" He waved at her as he ran away, and disappeared into the crowd.

Hermione stared at all the stone.

"Well… here goes."

-

_- On the train… -_

Hermione wandered around the train, opening random compartments, only to find them either… a) full of people, b) having creepy-looking people in them, or c) full of giggling girls. She banged her head on the wall, and the 'wall', which turned out not to be a wall at all, but a door, creaked open.

Was that sign, or something? She thought to herself, as she trudged in the compartment, sitting down and sighing, unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching her.

-

**A/N- Please review!!! Yesh, this is the end of the chapter. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**More A/Ns (you know you love them XD): This is my other account's fic, but I have decided to move it to this account. )**


	2. Chapter 2

+Fate+

**+Fate+**

**By **Decepshun

**Summary **Fate works strangely; one moment could change your entire life. What if Hermione hadn't gone looking for Neville Longbottom's toad, and thus not entering Harry and Ron's compartment? What if she just sat down in any random compartment…? BHr, DHr R&R!

**Rating **K+ to T

**Author's Notes **I really am in love with this story. Seriously; since I _totally _forgot what happened in the first two books (of Harry Potter) I spent a whole afternoon just sitting there and reading them! (lol XD)

So, please, please, please make me happy and review! )

I promise to give you a cyber chocolate chip cookie with layers of fudge!

**More Ranting **HA! From now on, this story will officially be mostly in Third Person POV! I thought it would be easier to read (and less stressful for me! XD)

**Anonymous Reviews **Chris: thanks! YOU ARE AWESOME!! :D

-

_Last Chapter…_

Hermione wandered around the train, opening random compartments, only to find them either… a) full of people, b) having creepy-looking people in them, or c) full of giggling girls. She banged her head on the wall, and the 'wall', which turned out not to be a wall at all, but a door, creaked open.

Was that sign, or something? She thought to herself, as she trudged in the compartment, sitting down and sighing, unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching her…

-

**+Chapter Two+**

_How to Make Enemies With Somebody In 10 Seconds_

Hermione, not looking up from her shoes, entered the compartment, mumbling under her breath. She _thought _she heard a sound (perhaps a cough?), but still did not look up, too deep in her thoughts, as she wondered how she would get an animal- which was on the list that arrived in mail. 'An animal…?' Hermione pondered, pacing a little around the compartment, 'perhaps a cat? It _is _the most ordinary of the choices…'

Then she scowled, and muttered viciously under her breath, "Now what kind of person would ne-EEDDAH!" To make a long story short, she tripped over… something. That was when she finally looked up… and saw the smirking face of a very, very smug-looking blond boy. And right, beside him, sat Blaise.

"Hullo," he said, pleasantly enough, "my name is Draco Malfoy." It was then that Hermione had a feeling- a small dull little voice in the back of her head- that something very, very horrible would happen.

-

"Hermione," Blaise said, trying to be convincing, "Don't be like that. He's always this annoying"- 'Hey!' muttered an indignant voice-"Besides, it's not like you have anywhere else to sit?" He gazed at her hopefully, with a small smile on his face. Hermione looked at him, a (hopefully) tough glare plastered on her face, as she attempted to not crack under his hopeful smile (which was _totally _adorable, by the way)…

_One… _No, no, no, LALALA DO NOT FOCUS ON THAT PERSON

_Two… _Yup, keep it up, LALALA I CAN'T SEE YOU

_Three… _LALA- oh, crap.

"Umm, I"- 'Resist the urge!' –"Umm, yeah; I guess so. I really don't have anywhere else to sit," Hermione said, with a sinking feeling that her immunity to anybody who could make adorable faces was non-existent. With a mock-glare to Blaise, she plopped down onto the seat opposite from Blaise, the farthest possible spot away from this Draco Malfoy- who she had a distinct bad feeling about.

There was an awkward silence.

"So, uh, Hermione, was it? What's your family name?" Draco inquired, trying to start a conversation (but completely failing in the way that his topic was _completely not _something that normal people talked about). There was a short pause, then he added,"You _are _a pureblood, right?"

"Umm-" Hermione started to say, although she was _completely _confused, but (thankfully!- or not) she was cut off by a sudden shriek: "DRAKIE-POO!!" Hearing this scream, Hermione noticed that Draco groaned all of a sudden, while Blaise scooted over to the seat beside her, smirking. Noticing her confused expression, Blaise whispered excitedly, with a _huge _grin plastered on his face, "This is gonna be good. Just watch and laugh."

All of a sudden, the compartment door burst open, to reveal a girl, with features which would be described as 'pug-faced'. "Oh, Drakie-poo! I missed you!" she shrieked, rushing towards Draco, as he smacked his palm onto his forehead.

"Uhm… hello, uhm… Pansy," he said stiffly. (Hermione couldn't help but snicker a bit at his uncomfortable expression). Draco tried to edge away from her, as she plopped down next to Draco. It was then that she finally noticed Hermione. "Oh?" Pansy said with a sniff, "And who might this be?"

"It's… err…," Draco started to say as he continued edging away from Pansy, interrupted by Pansy's sharp voice, "Not your _girlfriend_, right? _Draco_?" She looked disdainfully at Hermione and sniffed again, "Not like _she's _pretty enough to be your girlfriend. _Ugh_, that hair! Those features!"

"Umm, Pansy, was it? Please don't talk about me like I'm not sitting _right in front of you_," Hermione said in an annoyed voice, enunciating the words in the last part, as she glared icily at Pansy.

Pansy looked at Hermione, her face turning red from anger, "Why, you...!"

"Haha, enough talking about this; why don't we get some snacks to eat? I've heard those chocolate frogs are quite delicious!" Blaise said quickly, with a fake laugh, as he ushered Pansy out of the compartment.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and giggled a bit, when she heard Blaise say, "Aha! Why don't we go visit my friend, see him? You know, that redhead over there… erm, whats-his-face."

"Whats-his-face? I thought you knew him?"

"Erm, well, about that…! I, err, forget things instantly!"

A pause. _"What?"_

"Err,...who are you?"

-

"So…"

'Awkward silence, awkward silence,' Hermione recited in her head, like a mantra. 'Okay, here's what we're gonna do. Since this conversation is going _nowhere_, as all we've been saying for the past 10 minutes is "so…" and "yeah", let's just get out of here. Then go get Blaise or someone and have a nice, long chat that actually sounds like a conversation.'

"Yeah," she muttered, just for good effect, smirking internally. Then Hermione coughed, and got up, saying, "Erm, at any rate, I'm gonna just go and find Blaise and Pansy…" before Draco could reply with a 'so...'.

There was a short silence, then Draco got up, too. "Well, I don't have much to do, so why don't I go with you?" he finally asked (or rather, stated).

'Brilliant. Just when I find my opportunity to escape...'

-

Blaise was currently being chased by Pansy. It wasn't a particularly fun thing, and it wasn't really something that he would have liked to do every day. In fact, it wasn't something he'd ever like to have happen to him again. "OKAY!" He shouted as he ran, "YES, YES! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! YOU'RE PANSY; NOW STOP CHASING ME!" Blaise also didn't really love the fact that people were looking at him as if he had lost his marbles. "HEY YOU! THE BRUNETTE THERE! YES, YOU! THE ONE WITH THE BLOND GUY! I'm _not _crazy!"

"You sure look like it," the girl said. It was then that Blaise finally realized that this brunette, was, in fact, Hermione, and the 'blond guy' was Draco.

"Oh hello, Hermione. Hello, Draco," Blaise greeted with a small smile, out of breath, as he slowed down to a walk towards them, "I'm being chased by Pansy. It's not fun, so some advice for you: don't try to pretend you have short-term memory loss with Pansy."

Hermione snickered, and remarked, "What person, in the right mind, would use that excuse on someone?" Draco answered with a smirk on his face, "Blaise, that's who," as Blaise scowled at him, still catching his breath.

"Oh, Drakie-poo!" Pansy sang out in a sugary voice ('Note to self,' Hermione thought internally, 'Never ask Pansy to sing. Clearly, she does not care if she kills your ears.') as her face lit up, "Did you miss me?" Hermione muttered under her breath, with sarcasm dripping from every word, "I don't know, but I guess he did, what with the way you've been _such _a lovely person."

She was surprised to hear a soft laugh, even _more _surprised to see that it was from Draco, who (Hermione noticed, under close inspection) was really quite pretty, with his white-blond hair and beautiful grey eyes. 'His features are completely wasted on a guy,' Hermione thought enviously, eyeing Draco, whose grey eyes still looked sparkling from laughter.

Draco looked back at her, remnants of laughter still showing on his face. Then, eh blinked and quickly looked away. Finally, Pansy neared them, with a glare on her face directed to Hermione. "Oh, _Draco_," she whined, "What were you laughing about?" Draco looked up at her, but didn't answer.

Pansy pouted, then noticed Blaise. "Blaise Zabini," she said, enunciating every word, with her hands on her hips, "What was that all about?" She fluffed up her dark hair and sniffed prissily. "Humph. Now my beautiful has is messed up from all that _terrible _running I did." Pansy looked at Draco, and her sugary-sweet voice was back, "Don't you think so too, Drakie-poo?"

Hermione groaned. Not this again…

-

"Slytherin…? Gryffindor? What?" Hermione repeated Blaise's last words, a look of confusion on her face. "What on earth are you talking about?" (Although as she said this, she had a feeling that Blaise would remark, "Nothing on Earth!" and start laughing like a maniac) A little voice in the back of her head muttered a rpely: "Serves you right for not doing background research on 'Hogwarts'…" _But_, Hermione argued back, _there had been nothing on this "Hogwarts". _So here she was, still completely puzzled, while Blaise patiently explained to her.

Draco was in the background, popping in randomly whenever he thought Blaise had said something incorrect, and Pansy sighed in irritation every five seconds. _Sigh. _Hermione so desperately wanted to smack Pansy.

"The houses," Blaise repeated, still with a small slight smile on his face, "These are the names of some of the houses." _Sigh. _Hermione imagined pushing Pansy out the window, and this morbid thought calmed her down somewhat.

"Actually those are _two _out of the _four _houses," Draco cut in, in a know-it-all tone, "You act as if there a more houses." Pansy, surprisingly, didn't sigh, but instead, she giggled, nodding as she cooed, "Drakie-poo, you're right!" Ugh. Hermione almost choked. 

"Yes, yes," Blaise continued, mock-hitting Draco on the head for interrupting him, "_Anyway_, you will live in the dorms of each house, with people in the same house as you. You do pretty much _everything _with your House, and generally, your friends are in the in the same House as yours"- He paused for breath, and continued before Draco could interrupt again-"And… classes are mixed Houses." Blaise paused again. "By the way, I hope we're all in the same House."

He smiled at the other three around him.

Hermione nodded and grinned back, but she scowled internally, hoping she was in the same House as Pansy, who despised with every ounce of her being. She lay back in the soft chair she was sitting in, and let Blaise talk on, and she smiled slightly. This was perfection.

_Some time later..._

"We're here," Draco remarked, putting an end to Blaise's meaningless chatter. Pansy nodded in agreement, giggling, "_Oh_, Drakie-_poo_! You're right!" Why did this sound disturbingly familiar? Hermione sighed, but didn't let Pansy dampen her enthusiasm at finally getting to see Hogwarts, after the long ride there. She looked out the window, and the view took her breath away: before her, a castle loomed over the lake in front of it. It was beautiful, with many spires and towers, and astonishingly wonderful sculptures.

"Wow," she breathed, taking in its splendor. Blaise tugged at her hand, laughing at her astonishment of Hogwarts, and said, "C'mon Hermione, or else we'll be late for the Sorting Ceremony!" Hermione let herself be dragged out of the compartment, briefly wondering what this 'Sorting Ceremony' was, but dismissed it, and laughed when Blaise tripped over nothing, almost making the both of them fall.

Blaise grinned at her and laughed sheepishly, and the two of them laughed together, sharing a moment of joy, until rushing up to the quickly-retreating figures of Draco and Pansy.

-

Hermione glanced nervously around her as she pushed back her brown hair, from her face. She didn't see a single familiar face, as she had lost Blaise in the crowd of 'first years', and decided to talk to the boy who was trudging along beside her. "Err… hello," she said pleasantly, reprimanding herself internally for her lack of interesting conversation-starters.

He looked at her, and she noted his dark hair, green eyes and an unusual scar on his forehead, staring at her with an uneasy smile. "Hello," he replied, then pushed up his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose, "I'm Harry Potter." Hermione smiled, "I'm Hermione Granger." Harry smiled at her; this time, it wasn't a nervous smile at all- she could tell that it was real.

"Nervous about the…"- Hermione paused, racking her brain for the name- ah, yes –"Sorting Ceremony?"

Harry stopped, as if confused at what she was talking about, and a boy with red hair popped out from beside Harry. "I'm Ron Weasley," the boy said with a cheery grin on his face, as he stuck out his hand. Hermione took it, shaking it slowly. 'What kind of eleven-year-old shakes hands?' she muttered in her head, and Ron continued: "And I'm not nervous at all, since my whole family's in Gryffindor, so I guess I must be in it, too!"

Ron babbled on, "And well, I don't really want to be in Slytherin. I mean, haha, my family _is _a pureblood family, but I don't really think I belong in Slytherin, don't you? I mean, somebody told me that all Slytherins are bad people. And all the evil wizards were in Slytherin. How scary is that?" He was rambling, and Hermione looked at Harry, and Harry looked back, both grinning and trying to keep in their giggles.

Hermione looked at Ron with an amused smile. "Ron?"

Ron gulped. "Yeah?"

"You're nervous, aren't you?"

He looked at her, his eyes wide. "Terrified."

Then the three of them laughed, and continued on their way to this Hogwarts, and laughed some more when Harry accidentally tripped over his shoelaces and crashed into somebody in front of them.

-

"Hey, where were you?" Blaise whispered to Hermione right before the door to the main hall was about to be opened. Once again, she was separated from her newly-made friends, Ron and Harry, but on the bright side, she was back with Blaise. "I had to walk with _Pansy_ all the way to Hogwarts!" He made a face, and Hermione giggled softly.

The doors were opened, and Hermione was greeted by the most spectacular sight she had ever seen in her life. The spacious hall was lit up with many candles, just floating around, and Hermione gazed in awe at the sheer number of students that were stuffed in the hall.

"Wow," Hermione breathed, as her eyes wandered around the hall, taking in every sight, as she walked, not noticing anything but the hall itself. She was snapped out of her reverie, when suddenly, a loud voice announced that the first-years were going to be sorted. A hat lay on top of the chair, and one of the teachers explained the procedure: the hat would sort you in your House. Then it hit her.

This was the moment, Hermione realized.

The Sorting Ceremony. Or whatever Blaise and Draco (and Pansy… kind of) had been trying to explain to her. And what Ron from earlier was nervous about. This was it.

And suddenly, Hermione was extremely nervous, and bit her nails (which her sister, Millie, of course, would have objected to, since "all that constant nail-biting will lead to the most utterly _disgusting _nails in the world"- her words, not Hermione's), as she heard the same voice call out names, until it reached "Finnegan, Seamus!" _Gryffindor._ And then she heard her name.

"Granger, Hermione."

Hermione gulped. And breathed a sigh.

_Here goes nothing._

-

_To be continued…_

-

**A/N: I hope you don't kill me for the obscene number of mistakes (unfortunately, I don't own a copy of **Harry Potter and Philosopher's Stone **so I couldn't check to see if events and names and such were actually correct). AHAHAHA**

**It's been quite some time since the last time that I wrote this story, so I dunno if my writing style changed… (I've been looking over old work and it **hurts my eyes **to look at them! The writing is horrid. Bleh)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**PLEASE R&R! **

**(AKA: review and I will love you forever... okay, maybe that's not a very good phrase, but you know, along the lines of. Haha…)**

Love,

**Decepshun :D**


End file.
